fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/Why I still play FusionFall
Why do you play FusionFall? Why do I still play FusionFall? I play it because of three words: "CARTOON NETWORK CITY", AKA "What Cartoon Network Should Be today". As you have all seen, Cartoon Network doesn't exist anymore, it was killed in 2005 and early 2006, and replaced with "CN". Most of you may not understand, but CN doesn't stand for Cartoon Network anymore, it stands for: "C'RAPPY '''N'ONSENSE". Cartoon Network has turned into garbage over the years, sadly it is still in the process. Everything from the logo to the shows. CNOriginalLogoVariation.png|The old, young, and beautiful days of Cartoon Network. Cartoon_Network_2005.png|The more modern look (though at the time people where mad over it) of Cartoon Network Cartoon_Network_2010.svg.png|The death of "Cartoon Network", replaced with "CN". Cn_check_it.gif|"Check It", the farther undoing of "Cartoon Network". CN_Idents_2010.jpg|My God, I didn't think they still remembered you! "Cartoon City" is basically FusionFall, without the Fusions and with a far more characters. Cartoon City was a 3D animated block that aired on Cartoon Network, from 7:00 PM to Midnight (...or 9:00 PM). Every Cartoon Network character, from the old and the new Cartoon Network was present. Though the characters were in 3D animation, they retained their original look, with no alterations. They all lived within one city, where they could interact with each other for the first time. It was both unique and AWESOME! Soon enough, Cartoon Network dumped that and made you go through loosing your favorite "old time" cartoon characters...again. ._. Awhile later, Toonami, the network's longest running block, was cancelled and TOM was never seen again. Until, 2012, where Toonami now airs on Adult Swim. Now CN is a shadow of it's former self. We all know the story about FusionFall, so I won't rehash it. FF is like a friend--no brother, that CN betrayed. They left him to die, while they promoted their half a**ed shows. Not even coming back to see how he was doing. And in that time, he starved, he obtained multiple disease (the glitches) and lost alot of blood (the players). CN only keeps him alive because of what life he still has left. Murdering him would be cruel, though it wouldn't be the first time they killed off a family member. They go on to promote their sister, (-_- Project Exo-NUT), and now their sister thinks they are better then the previous sibling. But in secret, CN is creating a new brother, a brother that they hope with expand and be better then the other two. In due time, CN will kill both FF and Exo-Nut. '''I play FF because it's all that's left of CN's former self, now, Why do you still play FF? Youtube Vids The Top 10 Worst Moves by Cartoon Network|The top 10 worst moves made by CN. Cartoon Network City Collection part two|Cartoon Network City Collection - Part two Cartoon Network City Collection part three|Cartoon Network City Collection - Part three Category:Blog posts Category:٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ Regular Guy